


School Sucks

by youre_beauty_shes_grace



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst?, Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Panic Attack, and i'm taking it out on phil, basically just me projecting onto techno bc of adhd, i just want a good father figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youre_beauty_shes_grace/pseuds/youre_beauty_shes_grace
Summary: i hate school bc school doesn't understand that adhd is a real thing and how much it fucking hinders me from finishing school workit was harder than i realized, trying to write out a healthy father figure but i think i got it
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson
Comments: 19
Kudos: 286





	School Sucks

Techno was so tired. His head was pounding and he struggled to keep his eyes open. His eyes slid over the text but everything became blurry and unfocused. He stretched out his back and rubbed at his eyes but it did nothing. It was like his eyes didn't want to read the article his teacher had assigned him. 

It wasn't too far from the truth. Techno fully believed this article was complete bullshit and not his problem, but if he didn't want to fail and stay back a year, he'd have to do the assignment. 

He huffed and tucked bright pink hair back behind his ears so it wouldn't get in his face. He leaned forward, as if getting closer to the computer would help him actually process the words being read across the screen. It didn't. So he just sat back and sighed. His notebook was open in his lap, as there was no room on his desk to put it. He was tapping his Sharpie on the paper, the light tapping noise helping to ground him. He was too lazy to find a pen, and the closest one was a Sharpie, so he just took notes with it. 

He didn't know what Phil would do if he didn't finish his assignment on time. He'd barely gotten his other assignments finished and turned in on time. He wasn't sure if Phil would yell at him, or kick him out, or something worse if he didn't. Techno hadn't realized he'd begun to crack at his knuckles nervously. 

He shook out his hands to stop himself from hurting his hands. With his hands ready at his laptop, he tried to read the article again. The longer he couldn't focus on the words, the more he felt the urge to panic. Tears stung at his eyes and he tugged at his hair. 

_No, no, not now,_ he scolded himself. _I can't cry now, I'm almost done_. 

That was a lie. Technoblade was nowhere near finished with this dumb, stupid assignment. He had two more pages to finish and it was due in an hour. 

His hands were shaking. He grit his teeth and steeled himself. _His hands were shaking._ His eyes were on the article, but the tears made the words even more blurry than before. Furiously, he shoved the palms of his hands at his eyes to force the tears away. His vision blurred green behind closed eyelids and when he reopened his eyes, it took a second to adjust to the light again. 

As much as he didn't care about finishing the work, he didn't want Phil to yell at him or hit him. His breathing was picking up. He rocked himself back and forth in his desk chair. He tried to force the tears back to keep at least _some_ dignity, but the tears fell anyway. His sobbing was silent. He couldn't bare to make loud noises while he was already behind in most of his classes. He didn't want to add another reason to be punished to the list. 

Vigorously, he rubbed his hands together. The sound of skin rubbing against skin helped calm him slightly, but not enough. His head began twitching. It gave him some sort of crazed vibe but the twitching helped stop him from hitting himself over the head. He wasn't coherent enough to realize he was violently attempting to stimulate calming sensations. 

His heel was stomping against the floor. Another attempt at grounding himself to the present. If it was an unconscious effort or not, Techno couldn't tell you. 

Techno hadn't noticed his door open, or the soothing blond man that had entered. But suddenly there was a hand on his head that pet his hair back and calmed him slightly. But still _not enough._

He was led out of his seat and sat on his bed, the area beside him dipping as his father sat. Techno was still shaking as he melted into Phil's embrace. Technoblade couldn't see, but Wilbur was reassuring a worried Tommy by his door. 

"Don't worry, Toms," Techno heard vaguely. "Tech will be okay. He's just going through a hard time right now." 

Distantly, he could hear Tommy wishing that Technoblade wouldn't cry because crying meant he was sad. And Tommy didn't like it when his family was sad. 

What a sweet kid. 

When the pink-haired man finally calmed down, he sniffed and leaned back and out of Phil's warm hug. "What's wrong, son," Techno registered his father saying. 

"I-I don't know," he managed, swallowing past the lump in his throat. Now that he's started talking, he couldn't stop, even though he desperately wished he could. He stammered about how stressed he was trying to finish this project even though his brain _wouldn't_ process the words in the assignment. How he was trying so hard so Phil wouldn't be mad or yell at him or hit him. And how even though he was trying _so_ hard, he was getting _nowhere_ with his schoolwork. 

Phil could've sworn his heart shattered at the broken tone of his son's voice. All he did was pull Techno into another hug and pat his hair back. He closed the laptop with that stupid article and let Techno lay down and nap after crying so much. 

When Techno would wake up, and probably freak out about his late assignment, Phil would assure him that he doesn't care, as long as he finishes it at some point. Assure him that grades aren't all that define him. Technoblade would be okay. Maybe not now, but at some point. Phil will make sure his son is happy and loved. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hate school bc school doesn't understand that adhd is a real thing and how much it fucking hinders me from finishing school work
> 
> it was harder than i realized, trying to write out a healthy father figure but i think i got it


End file.
